Mighty
''' '''is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Kamiwaza Teammate. He is a mysterious space dog who encountered Masato. His rival is Wanda. Personal Appearance Mighty is a black Kamiwaza Teammate with yellow features, a grey face, grey fingers, grey feet, purple eyes and a purple nose. Mighty also has a purple 'W'-shape on his chest. He is often based on a Sausage dog. Personality Mighty is a confident Kamiwaza Teammate. He was once upset when his home planet the Wonder-Star was put into ice. Mighty likes eating chicken karage bites as much as Wanda does. Therefore, Mighty would have a bit of a competition against Wanda over the chicken karage bites. Relationships * Masato (teammate) * Wanda (rival until episode 42, friend afterwards) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Might made his debut in episode 20 when Yuto and Wanda encountered him and and his human teammate Masato. Since his debut in this episode, Mighty appears in most episodes from the rest of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. In episode 21, Mighty had a flashback that he went down to Earth after his home planet was put into ice. In episode 23, Mighty was kidnapped along with his human teammate Masato by Bug-Divemin. Later, he and Masato were set free when Bug-Divemin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Mighty tried eating a battered chicken disc and he enjoyed it in episode 26. In episode 28, Mighty uses his 'Wazawai Jutsu' attack to rebug Stopmin. Mighty left Masato behind after Masato failed to defeat Don Bugdez in episode 42. Mighty made a cameo appearance in episode 43 when he heard his rival Wanda's cry. Mighty watches the defeat of Don Bugdez's monsterous form in episode 46. In episode 47, Mighty came to help Yuto and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their teammates Wanda, Nice and Amazing. However, his Kamiwaza Pod was destroyed by Don Bugdez but the symphetic Promin Tajebomin rescued him. Later, after the Wonder-Star became unfrozen and purified by Wonder-Promin, Mighty hoped to see Yuto, Mirai and Shuu again sometime and then became the Wonder-King's replacement heir to the throne after Wanda decided to go back to Earth and stay there. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Mighty made his debut in chapter 06 when he and Masato arrived at Kirakira Elementary School. Later, Mighty told Yuto, Wanda and Freezemin to stop and warned them that Detokkusu Komatsu, who was eating a lot of fish, is in the way. There is a flashback about Mighty in the beginning of chapter 07 when he saw that everything in the Wonder-Star was covered in ice. Mighty, along with Masato, made a fantasy appearance in chapter 08. Along with Masato, Mighty meets up with Yuto and Wanda again in chapter 09. Along with Yuto, Wanda and Masato in chapter 10, Mighty investigated the Tokyo Science Museum after Yuto was about to awaken Rocketmin with his Kamiwaza Shaker. In chapter 11, Mighty became friends with Wanda after Gauzemin used her Kamiwaza ability to revive Jetmin. Along with Wanda in chapter 12, Mighty helped Yuto and Masato awaken the remaining Fact-Promins. Later, Mighty, along with Yuto, Wanda and Masato, summoned Wonder-Promin with help from the Promins Yuto and Masato has so far. In chapter 13, after Don Bugdez was gone for good, Mighty traveled on Rocketmin, with Yuto and Wanda, to the Wonder-Star. In there, Mighty helped Yuto and Wanda summon Wonder-Promin in order to unfreeze the Wonder-Star. Afterwards, Mighty said goodbye to Yuto who going back home to Earth. Later on after reading Wanda's letter to him, Mighty found out that he is now the Wonder-King's sucessor due to Wanda deciding to go back to Earth and stay there. Trivia * Mighty's 'Wazawai Jutsu' attack in episode 28 makes a referance to the 'Naruto' franchise. * Mighty is the second Kamiwaza Teammate to arrive on Earth after his rival Wanda. * Mighty and Wanda are rivals, comparing to Sonic and Shadow from the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' franchise. Gallery Masato, Mighty & Hanshamin.PNG Drowning Masat and Mighty.PNG Escaping_Bug-Reco_avs_Masto_and_Mighty.PNG Wanda_&_Yuto_and_Masato_&_Mighty_vs_Bug-Shuga.PNG Cool_Masato_&_Mighty.PNG Mighty_in_shady_dark_night.PNG Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide With Mighty And Wanda.png Links * Mighty's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Kamiwaza Teammates Category:Wonder-Star Citizens Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series